freeradicalfandomcom-20200213-history
Soldier Class
Galactic Republic= Overview The Soldier class is a general purpose class. They are fast, efficient and specialize in infantry combat. Characteristics *Will prioritize their blaster rifle when attacking infantry, nearby overhead fighters and turrets *Will prioritize their shotgun when attacking groups of infantry in close range or vehicles *Will consider throwing Thermal Detonators if attacking groups of enemies or vehicles *Will consider laying spidermines near doorways or ally command posts (for defensive purposes) *May attempt to strike an enemy with the butt of their weapon if standing near them Appearances BF3 Showreel v6 - 00:39, 04:26, 06:38 BF3 alphaNov - 00:29, 00:34 Star Wars ingame demoreel - 00:16 LucasArts Feedback Milestone 3 CloneFRD.jpg|The reference material used for the Clone Trooper was originally sourced form the Internet as we started work on this character before the deal was closed. After receiving LEC reference, the model was improved. We have posted an image to show the comparison between the updated model and the reference. '' Milestone 4 Clone Trooper Comparison.png ^The clone trooper appears to be too narrow when viewed straight on. *This is most evident in the helmet. The eye and mouthpieces in particular appear to be distorted. You can also see the “pinching” at the bottom of the helmet, which normally has two prominent ridges that extend from the base. |-|C.I.S.= Overview The Soldier class is a general purpose class. They are fast, efficient and specialize in infantry combat. Characteristics *Will prioritize their blaster rifle when attacking infantry, nearby overhead fighters and turrets *Will prioritize their shotgun when attacking groups of infantry in close range or vehicles *Will consider throwing Thermal Detonators if attacking groups of enemies or vehicles *Will consider laying spidermines near doorways or ally command posts (for defensive purposes) *May attempt to strike an enemy with the butt of their weapon if standing near them Appearances BF3 Showreel v6 - 02:33 BF3 alphaNov - 00:23 Showreel - 00:43 Star Wars ingame demoreel - 00:10, 00:30 Animation Showreel - 01:19 Jamie Bury Animation Showreel 2011 - 00:28 |-|Rebel Alliance= Overview The Soldier class is a general purpose class. They are fast, efficient and specialize in infantry combat. Characteristics *Will prioritize their blaster rifle when attacking infantry, nearby overhead fighters and turrets *Will prioritize their shotgun when attacking groups of infantry in close range or vehicles *Will consider throwing Thermal Detonators if attacking groups of enemies or vehicles *Will consider laying spidermines near doorways or ally command posts (for defensive purposes) *May attempt to strike an enemy with the butt of their weapon if standing near them Trivia Both variants later got backpacks. rebelpack.png 2.jpg Appearances BF3 Showreel v6 - 00:25 BF3 alphaNov - 00:24, 00:30, 00:36, 02:13, 04:55 |-||-|Galactic Empire= Overview The Soldier class is a general purpose class. They are fast, efficient and specialize in infantry combat. Characteristics *Will prioritize their blaster rifle when attacking infantry, nearby overhead fighters and turrets *Will prioritize their shotgun when attacking groups of infantry in close range or vehicles *Will consider throwing Thermal Detonators if attacking groups of enemies or vehicles *Will consider laying spidermines near doorways or ally command posts (for defensive purposes) *May attempt to strike an enemy with the butt of their weapon if standing near them Appearances BF3 Showreel v6 - 04:40 LucasArts Feedback Milestone 4 StormTrooper_Comparison.png *The shape of the stormtrooper’s eyepieces seems a bit off. They should be a bit larger. *The helmet seems a bit narrow. The bulges at the base are not as prominent as in the film. *From the side the shape of the stormtrooper’s helmet differs quite a bit. **The front of the mask is nearly flat, whereas in the film it extends slightly. **The back of the helmet does not have the same distinctive curvature **The indentation below the eyepiece is a slightly different shape. Category:Classes